Red Lily Blossoms
by Nevermore Ravyn
Summary: A story of forbidden love, that makes their hearts beat as one. And no matter the cost, they will do anything to save their love. Even when a demon named Akuma comes into the picture, and decides to tear them apart. They must travel through time and space, to find each other. And claim once again their love.


Shrouded in the mist and the trees, rests a village. A beautiful village that has soft spoken streams to wrap around the very core of the village. And the people there, are kind and considerate. Not one person has a single grudge against the other. They all speak kindly of the other. But there is one person that everyone man wants to get their attention. This is the Emperor's daughter, Natsumi. Her father continues to look for a suitor, but everyone she meets has been turned down. They do not meet up to her standards, but her father too sees that some of these men lack in different areas. He only wants what is best for his beautiful daughter. And no matter what he does, he seems to find all of the wrong guys. But he would do anything to make his daughter happy. Now, Natsumi is not spoiled, she wants to pick a man that will please her father, and make him be able to rest easy at night, that the new Emperor will be a fearless leader, but someone that is kind towards his people, as well as his daughter, Hitoshi slid open the paper doors, and saw that his daughter was sleeping,

"She looks like her mother." Hitoshi whispered, "I wish you were here to see our beautiful daughter. She reminds me of you, so very much. The way she smiles, and the way she will do anything to make someone happy. I do miss you, Katsumi." Hitoshi mustered, as he turned on his heel and shut the doors behind him, leaving his daughter to rest. He couldn't help but smile at how far Natsumi has come, she started out at what people would say stuck up, but now she was this passionate woman, and he saw only Katsumi in her.

Natsumi slowly awoke after hearing her door close, "Mother, we miss ever so much. Some days I see father crying. Why did you have to leave us?" Natsumi curled up in a ball, and felt tears rolling over her features, she took in a deep breath, and slowly fell back to sleep. Natsumi finally began to sleep peacefully, and even began to dream.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

In another part of the village, lives a family, their name is Fukanawa. Katsuro the father and his wife, Akemi. Have three beautiful children; Kenzi, Ai, and Akio. Katsuro smirked, "Is that how you fight, Kenzi?" He asked, then smiled, "Alright, enough for the night." Katsuro stated, then ruffled his daughter's hair, "You will be able to defend off, anything. You are strong, and I am already proud of you." Katsuro whispered, "Now, get some sleep. We have to practice some more tomorrow." Katsuro stated then limped towards his wife, "She is very strong." Katsuro mumbled. Katsuro was hurt in a battle to protect the village, luckily they had won. And only a few died, and only a few were seriously injured. Katsuro softly pressed a kiss against his wife's lips,

Akemi kissed her husband back, "Why are you not teaching, Akio?" Akemi asked, "Is he not a boy?" Akemi looked towards her husband, "I fear for our daughter's safety. If she is exposed while in the army, they will kill her, Katsuro. I can't lose my daughter." Akemi muttered as she leaned into her husband's arms,

"My beautiful wife, she will be fine. The only way she can be exposed is if she injured. This is why I have been making her practice. I know we have a son, but Akemi he isn't ready. I do not want to lose either or of our children. But if I go into battle, I will die, and leave my wife and my kids behind." Katsuro whispered,

"Would this not bring dishonor to our family name?" Akemi asked, then saw her husband smile,

"Only if Kenzi, is exposed. And I promise you that, she will not be. Please, Akemi trust me." Katsuro whispered, then saw his wife smile in return,

"I will trust you, Katsuro. You know this. I love you." Akemi stated before blowing out the candle, and walked to her and Katsuro's room. Where they laid to rest, and dream of the mountains or the trees. Or what may come to their minds. Akemi did worry for what tomorrow was to bring. Tomorrow she knew that there was a chance that her daughter would be coming home to take her father's Samurai armor. That is what scared her the most. Akemi's eyes were open as she looked at the wall of the room, "_Please, be careful Kenzi_..." Akemi thought, "_Please._" Akemi now let herself fall asleep, in hopes that Kenzi would fail.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kenzi was ready for this. She knew she could do this, in fact the village only saw Kenzi in male's clothes. And could only assume one thing, Kenzi is a he. Kenzi walked to where she needed to be, she handed over the scrolls, and the male looked at Kenzi. Kenzi was now scared, but soon was handed a stick. She would fight with the stick first, to make sure she could hold her own. Kenzi was paired up with a much larger male. Kenzi smirked, as she now did a flip and began to fight the male with the stick. Of course he got a few blows, but by the time they were done. He was bleeding from different areas. Kenzi smirked looking at the male that was laying on the bed of grass. Everyone soon stopped when they saw the Emperor walking towards them, everyone bowed, and that is when Kenzi and Natsumi's eyes met for the first time. The Emperor smiled towards the men,

"You are my sons. All of you are family to me. And I only can hope that you are all protected, when battle arises." Hitoshi spoke, he looked over all the male's faces. He smiled then began to walk away, then stopped in front of Kenzi. He noticed that he looked more, baby faced then the rest of the men who looked more rugged, but he paid no heed towards this 'male'. Hitoshi smiled towards Kenzi then walked away with his daughter, Natsumi. Once they were away, "Natsumi, did you find any of them to be good enough to be your personal protector?" Hitoshi asked,

"I saw two, that were to my liking, father." Natsumi smiled, as she remembered Kenzi's emerald eyes. She shook her head then walked back to the castle in which her and her father lived in.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After the Emperor and his daughter left. The general looked at all of the men. He now handed some scrolls, and some walked away. He stopped at Kenzi, "Though you are smaller than these the rest of these men. I see you no different from them, and you will make an amazing soldier." He stated then handed Kenzi a scroll, "Now, go home and rest. For tomorrow the real training begins." He stated with one creepy smile. He watched Kenzi bow then walk away. "_He seems so scrawny. Does he not eat_?" The general though to himself,

Kenzi walked to her family, then bowed to her father and then to her mother, "Father, you shall be up most pleased." Kenzi stated with a smile, "I was selected to be in the army, father." Kenzi smiled, then slowly faded away when she saw concern and worry wash over her mother's features, "Mother, please do not fear. Dad has taught me all I need to know to become a better soldier. I promise to bring great honor to our family name." Kenzi smiled then felt her mother cling to her,

"All I ask, is that you do not expose yourself, Kenzi. I can't lose my daughter." Akemi pulled away to look into her daughter's eyes. She cared so very much for her daughter, that if anything bad happened to her, she would die.

"So, my sister is to be a soldier?" Akio asked with a warm smile, "Then my dear sister, do be careful." Akio hugged his sister,

"Remember, to be strong, Kenzi. Through it all. No matter what happens, be careful and be strong." Ai stated, as she hugged her sister as well, they all went to their separate rooms, to sleep. Only two seemed rather restless. Kenzi and Akemi. Kenzi was worried that she would fail the general and the Emperor, and bring dishonor to her family. And Akemi was worried that Kenzi would be exposed, and would be killed. And honestly, she didn't care if there was dishonor to be had, she wanted to know that her daughter would be okay. Only tomorrow would shed light on what was to happen next.


End file.
